Painting Flowers
by Isabel4014
Summary: Wonderland AU! This my first fanfiction! It's basically Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland but with the Glee cast! Alice!Kurt Hatter!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

**Hi so this is my Glee Version of Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland! It will not have the exact same lines. It's my first fanfic so please no hate but tips would be nice! This is just the intro right now and I'll try to keep up with updates! Knowing me I'll update every day just because! ;) Please R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Alice in Wonderland!**

Elizabeth Hummel's POV

I was talking excitedly to her colleagues Mr. Figgins and Mr. Schuster. They were looking at me like I was crazy. Well who wouldn't? I was talking about expanding trade over-seas, something that has never been done before. My conversation was cut short though when I turned to see my six year son Kurt standing in the doorway.

"Bad dreams again?" I asked kneeling down to him. Kurt just nodded. He was skinny for his age and equally as shy.

"I'll be back momentarily." I called down to her colleagues while leading to Kurt to his bedroom. Kurt looked up at me.

"The Dreams are always the same." Kurt said "There is a white rabbit in the beginning every time and a talking blue caterpillar too! "

"A blue talking caterpillar, you say?"

"Yes mama!" Kurt cried "Have I gone mad?" I smiled. I had asked the same question to my mom when I was little. Reaching out, I put a hand on his forehead.

"I'm afraid so. You're mad! Bonkers! But I'll tell you a secret: All the best people are." I whispered to him. Kurt looked at me with his ocean blue eyes and smiled. But it was gone in an instance.

"What if – what if I get hurt?" Kurt asked his voice cracking and his eyes brimming with tears. I looked into his eyes.

"It is only a dream, Kurt. Nothing can harm you there." I answered "Plus, if you want to wake up all you have to do is pinch yourself. Like this." I pinched him.

"Ow! Mama!" He cried snorting with laughter. Kurt wrapped his arms around me.

"I never want to lose you, mama. I love you so much." Kurt said. It surprised me all the time at how deep Kurt could be at times.

"I love you too, Kurt. Forever and always." I answered back to him. Kurt fell asleep quickly. I kissed him on his head not knowing that I would be gone when he most needed me.

**Hope this is good! Just to tell you in my future chapters characters are based on personalities not couples. Sorry if it sounds rushed.**


	2. Character List

Hi guys! Unfortunately this isn't a new chapter just the list of characters. What I did I matched characters with personalities. I know like Mercedes isn't like the dodo bird but personally I haven't connected with her like other characters and it is just hard for me to write about her. So if you have any suggestions you like to make feel free! Thanks for all the alerts and favorites. I checked my inbox and wow! Next chapter should be up by the weekend. Sorry I have a couple of tests to study for but I promise it will be up by Sunday!

Character's:

Alice-Kurt  
>Mad hatter-Blaine<br>Red queen-Rachel  
>White queen- Brittney<br>Stayne/knave of hearts- Sebastian  
>Tweedledee- Nick<br>Tweedledum- Jeff  
>White rabbit- Sam<br>Cheshire cat- Mike  
>Blue caterpillar- Sue<br>Dormouse - Santana  
>March Hare- Artie<br>Bayard- Puck  
>The roles of Alice's parents are switched so Kurt's mom Elizabeth is dead while Burt is still alive<br>Instead of Alice's older sister it will be Finn  
>Hamish- Karofsky<br>Aunt Imogene- Ms. Pillsbury  
>Lowell- Quinn<br>Hamish's father/ Elizabeth's colleague - Will Schuster  
>Chattaway twins- Tina and Sunshine (not because they are both Asian)<br>Dodo bird- Mercedes 


	3. The Lobster Quadrille!

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee! Blah Blah Blah!**

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry for the humongous long and tiring wait. I have had the worst month ever! I am not going to go into it but I am so sorry for not updating. I don't want to make this A/N too long. Just please review! They make me write faster! Blaine will either be in the next chapter or the chapter after that. Now without further ado I present to you:**

Chapter 2: The Lobster Quadrille

_"Will you walk a little faster?"_

_Said a whiting to a snail, _

_"There's a porpoise close behind us,_

_And he's treading on my tail._

"Father, do we have to go to the Karofsky's?" Kurt asked. He was anxious. Kurt had been having this weird feeling all day. Not a bad feeling, but more of a peculiar feeling. "Yes Kurt. It is for your own good." "But father-"Kurt started "Not today Kurt." His father said looking him in the eyes. Kurt groaned and looked out the window. The feeling would not go away. Kurt knew something was going to happen today at the Karofsky's. He just wondered what. "Kurt!" "Kurt!"  
>Kurt looked away from the window and right into the eyes of his father.<br>"Yes, father?" he asked. He knew that attitude would get him no were right now.  
>"Where is your tie?" his father Burt asked.<br>"I didn't feel like wearing it." Kurt replied with a trace of annoyance. It wasn't that Kurt didn't like ties. He just preferred scarves.  
>His father sighed,<br>"Kurt you need a tie. Its improper."  
>"What if proper was having a peacock dancing on your head?" Kurt asked "to me a tie is like a peacock." "Kurt... Please not now" his father said sadly.<br>"Mom would have laughed." Kurt said looking at his father. Kurt missed the old him. The one that would laugh at his jokes. Ever since Kurt's mom died he had never been the same. He expected a comment about his attitude back but all he got was a sigh.  
>"I'm sorry." Kurt said sincerely "It was a long night." His father ears perked up.<br>" \Bad dreams again son?" Burt knew about the nightmares. Elizabeth had told him about him before she well... passed away.  
>"It's always the same dream, father." Kurt said "Don't most people have different dreams?" He asked with another sigh. Sighs seemed to be popular on this carriage ride Kurt thought sarcastically.<br>"I wouldn't know." he replied after a couple minutes of thought. "Here" his father said handing him his tie. Kurt nearly gasped. This was his father's favorite tie. It was the last one his mother had given to him  
>"Thanks dad." Kurt smiled his first genuine smile in a while.<p>

_See how eagerly the lobsters_

_And the turtles all advance! _

_They are waiting on the shingle – _

_Will you come and join the dance?_

Burt and Kurt ran into the entrance of the Karofsky's manor. Kurt's grumpiness in the morning had made them late for their carriage ride. No one ever wanted to be late to the Karofsky's.  
>"There." Burt whispered hurriedly to Kurt pointing to Shelby and Will Karofsky. They were hosting this party. It was proper to greet them first.<br>"You are late." Shelby said. Kurt never liked her. She was stuck up and rude in his opinion. How she had ever married was still a wonder to Kurt's mind.  
>"It's okay love" Kurt turned to see Will, one of his late mom's best friends and colleagues. Kurt loved the man. He used to sneak him taffy when his mother hadn't been looking.<br>"Will!" Kurt exclaimed  
>"Hello Kurt!" he replied. "Why don't you go and join the fun." he said calmly as he pushes Kurt in the direction of the party. That's weird Kurt thought. He usually likes to have small talk. The feeling he was grew considerably stronger. Shelby stared at him as he walked away. With pursed lips she stalked away to talk with the other ladies.<br>"Burt, I'm sorry for your loss." Will said sadly "I hope you don't think that I am taking advantage of Elizabeth's death by taking over the company."  
>"No Will." Burt said. "It's perfectly fine."<br>Will smiled. "I was stupid for not investing in her business earlier."  
>They walked for a while before Burt replied with another smile.<br>"Elizabeth thought so too."

_Will you, won't you, will you,_

_Won't you, will you join the dance? _

_Will you, won't you, will you,_

_Won't you, won't you join the dance?"_

"Kurt! There you are! Why don't we go dancing?" Kurt turned to see the overexcited and rather disgusting Dave Karofsky walking towards him.  
>"Come on then." Dave said grabbing Kurt. Before Kurt could say anything else Dave started dancing.<br>"Don't you ever get tired of quadrille?" Kurt asked. His mother had taught him the dance but Kurt had grown so bored of its strict rules since.  
>"Quite the contrary, Kurt." Dave replied. Kurt was easily bored now. He started to daydream. When looking up at the V of a geese formation he wondered what it would be like to fly. Distracted he accidentally crashed into a girls shoulder.<br>"Sorry mam'," Kurt heard Dave say "Kurt is distracted today."  
>Dave pulled at him.<br>"What is the matter with you?" Dave nearly yelled. On all the occasions Kurt met Dave he was annoying and self-centered. Today was like none other.  
>"I was wondering what it would be like to fly." Kurt replies calmly.<br>"How silly to think that Kurt." Dave said with an annoyed tone and they continued to dance. Kurt's mind started to wander again. He burst out laughing as a funny thought came to his mind.  
>"Do I amuse you?" Dave asked.<br>"No." Kurt said dryly "I amuse me." Dave pursed his lips just like his mother. Pulling Kurt aside he said  
>"Meet me at the gazebo in 15" and then he left Kurt standing there. Kurt used this to examine the party. There were many people there. Hmm? Kurt thought what could be the occasion?<br>"We have a secret." Kurt turned to see the Chang twins Tina and sunshine.  
>"A glorious secret." Tina said.<br>"but we can't tell." sunshine said tauntingly.  
>"You have to now." Kurt cried. He hated secrets. Especially when people came up to him and told him that they had a secret and wouldn't tell him.<br>"No we don't." they replied together. That's when a glorious idea came to Kurt's mind that happened to be a little evil.  
>"Well than I'll just tell your mother about what you do in the Corcoran's pond." Kurt said with a devious smile. He pointed. "She's right over there."<br>"You wouldn't!" They cried together. Kurt just laughed. "Oh but I would." "Dave is going to ask for your hand." Sunshine said quickly before covering her mouth.

_"You can really have notion_

_How delightful it will be _

_When they take us up and throw us,_

_With the lobsters, out to sea!"_

"Damn you." Kurt turned to be pulled by his older step brother Finn.  
>"We tried so hard to keep it a secret." Finn said with a pout. He let go of Kurt's arm and they started to walk together. Kurt had grown rather fond of Finn when his father married his mother. They did bicker though which made their parents rather annoyed.<br>Kurt almost laughed. Instead he stuttered "Dave- marriage? Wh-what?" It was a little surprising. Not to mention that Kurt had no desire to marry Dave  
>"That's what all these people are here for." Finn laughed. "It's for your engagement party." again he laughed. Kurt sighed, only Finn would laugh in this situation. Seeing Kurt troubled Finn said this "Look Kurt that handsome face is not going to last forever. You need to marry or else you will end up like Aunt Emma." Finn said smiling at their oblivious aunt. She had refused to marry and now sat alone.<br>"Kurt! I need to talk to you! Now! "Both Finn and Kurt turned to see Shelby coming up to them. Neither of them was surprised by her rude abruptness.  
>"I'll leave you two alone." Finn said before sneaking away. "Kurt! I hear that you heard of the engagement. Come!" Shelby said beckoning Kurt to the gardens. "Let us take a walk in the garden!" Kurt just nodded. Secretly Kurt had always loved the Karofsky's garden. It was beautiful and Kurt was sure there were many animals.<br>" Well there are a couple of things you should know. You must never ever give Dave dairy products or else he and you will be- imbeciles!" Shelby cried grabbing Kurt out of his thoughts.  
>"Excuse me?" Kurt exclaimed.<br>The gardeners! The roses were supposed to be red! Not white!" Shelby said angrily. Kurt rolled his eyes. Only she would get upset over something so simple.  
>"You could always paint them red." Kurt said before he could stop himself.<br>"What a silly thing to say!" Shelby said and then she carried on with her speech about Dave. Kurt couldn't care less at this moment for he just saw the most peculiar sight. Was that? Why yes it was! Kurt thought. That's a rabbit in a waist coat!  
>"Did you see that?" Kurt cried<br>"See what?"  
>"The rabbit! " Kurt exclaimed.<br>"Stop yelling!" Shelby scolded. "As I was saying-" Kurt wasn't paying attention anymore for he had just seen the rabbit take out a pocket watch. The feeling that Kurt was having intensified making Kurt dizzy. He was pretty sure the rabbit had talked too!  
>"I could not care more right now but please if you could excuse me!" Kurt said quickly before running off.<br>"What a strange boy." Shelby said out loud before turning on her heel and walking back through the gardens.

_But the snail replied, "Too far, too far!"_

_And gave a look askance - _

_Said he thanked the whiting kindly,_

_But he would not join the dance._

_Kurt ran and ran but the rabbit seemed to disappear! He ended up at a gate where he saw his Aunt Emma sitting at a table  
>"Aunt Emma!" Kurt said excitedly as he walked towards her. She would believe him right? "I just saw the most peculiar thing! A rabbit in a waistcoat with a pocket watch!" Kurt was rather excited right now but Emma took no notice.<br>"I cannot deal with your rabbit fantasies right now Kurt! I'm waiting for my fiancée!" Aunt Emma said with glazed eyes. Kurt looked around. God he thought she has gone mad!  
>"Oh. Okay. Sure. Aunt Emma, sure." Kurt replied gently before realizing it was time for him to meet Dave at the gazebo.<p>

_Would not, could not, would not,_

_Could not, would not join the dance. _

_Would not, could not, would not,_

_Could not, could not join the dance._

As Kurt walked he heard a strange sound coming from behind the hedge. Whatever Kurt had expected to see it wasn't this!  
>"Quinn!"<br>Quinn was Finn's wife. And there she was Quinn sucking faces with another man! Finn would have to know about this at once!  
>"Kurt!" Quinn exclaimed! She pushed the boy the other way before walking up to Kurt! "Trent and I are just friends."<br>"I can see you are very close." Kurt replies with venom in his voice. He liked Quinn and he could not believe that she was cheating on Finn!  
>"You won't mention this to Finn though?" Quinn asked "Our marriage is perfect and you don't want to go messing around with it!"<br>"Me? How about you? Kurt said. "You are the one that's -" but Kurt was cut off when he was pulled again by Dave. Damn Kurt thought that's going to bruise.  
>"There you are!" Dave exclaimed "We are going to be late!" Dave ran with Kurt to the gazebo. Kurt just kept his head down. How was he going to say yes? Everyone wanted him too. His brother, his father, Will, the Chang twins, everyone!<br>"Kurt-" Dave started. Kurt wasn't paying attention for he was busy looking at Dave's shoulder.  
>"Dave?"<br>"Yes?"  
>"There is a blue caterpillar on your shoulder!" Kurt nearly burst out laughing at Dave's reaction. He squirmed and nearly smashed the poor thing.<br>"Don't hurt it!" Kurt cried. He gently picked it up and places it on the ground were it slowly crawled away.  
>"Kurt" Dave began again "Will you marry me?" He then put on the world's fakest smile.<p>

_"What matters it how far we go?"_

_His scaly friend replied, _

_"There is another shore, you know,_

_Upon the other side._

Kurt's world froze. Sure he expected this but this whole party was way too open and there were way too many people to impress. Kurt pulled his hands out of Dave's. "Well I know I'm supposed to. My face won't stay handsome for long. I don't want to worry my father. But- bu- b- but" he stopped for a second and looked around. There by the hedge was the rabbit. It looked at him and the pocket watch in his hand. Kurt was sure it mouthed "we are going to be late!" Then suddenly the rabbit took off.  
>"I need to go!" Kurt cried and ran.<p>

_The further off from England_

_The nearer is to France - _

_Then turn not pale, beloved snail,_

_But come and join the dance."_

_ He ran through bushes and trees, roots and grass, and flowers with thorns. Right before he broke through a rather stubborn shrub he saw the rabbit jump down a humongous rabbit hole. It was the hugest Kurt had ever seen! Kurt started to walk towards it. He cautiously leaned over. "Come out, come out rabbit" he said. Kurt leaned forward even more. This was his only excuse to not go back to all those people back there. "Come out!" Kurt cried. He didn't notice the ground breaking or his hand losing grip. Suddenly the ground split and Kurt fell in with a scream

_"Will you, won't you, will you,_

_Won't you, will you join the dance?_

That is when Kurt Hummel started the magical journey that is Wonderland.  
><em><br>Will you, won't you, will you,_

_Won't you, won't you join the dance?"_

**Hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
